Save Our Souls
by BlackButlerKitty
Summary: Aurora has always been blamed for her mother's death, her mother having died while giving birth to her. Her father of course, turned cold as the years went by and he began to abuse poor Aurora. But what will happen when she meets a certain pretty little bird? Will she be saved from the hands of the wretched king?


~Fourteen Years Of Age~

Dad always blamed me.

Almost so much to the point to where I was beginning to believe it.

I was born on March 20th, 1998. The first day of spring. Mom had me in the kitchen while she was in the middle of eating a butter and jam biscuit. Dad was there the whole time, assuring Mom that everything would be okay.

But it wasn't.

She died giving birth to me. Blood was all over the place when I was born, making it seem as though a murder had occurred… Though it had, according to father. The maids cleaned me up quick, scared that I wasn't going to make it. I did, though. I was completely healthy; happy. The maids always told me that I was given two special gifts when I was born, the gift of happiness and the gift of beauty, but of course that wasn't possible. That would require magic wouldn't it? Magic certainly doesn't exist or I wouldn't be having to go through all this, my mother dying and my father turning practically crazy and beating me senseless since the day I turned four. Which meant it had been going on for ten years now… I could remember every detail of that night… I had dreams of it almost constantly. I shook my head and took a deep breath, I shouldn't be thinking of that, no.

Times like this were for clearing my head, as rare as these moments actually were. Dad was out on a trip and I was left alone to wander the garden. I smiled to myself as I took in the sweet scents of the roses that surrounded me. Along with the occasional geranium and chamomile. The maids told me that my mother had this garden planted while she was pregnant with me so that she could come out and sit in the garden to calm herself, for all the flowers that were placed in the garden were used to calm your senses. This was one of the reasons why I spent so much time out here. The other reason was the swing that hung from a branch of the willow tree that sat in the middle of the maze of winding flowers that I was currently wandering through. By now I knew the path by heart. Well actually the first day that I found the tree I made sure I knew the path by heart for quick escape. I'd spent hours trying to retrace my steps so I knew the exact way there. I loved this place, it was so calming to just sit alone on the swing and just think.

As I sat on the swing, my feet finally able to reach the ground so they kissed the soft earth, I hummed to myself, for once feeling at peace.

I cocked my head up when I heard the noise of flapping feathers. It was a small raven but it made a heck of a ruckus when it flew. It descended as soon as it saw me. For a moment we just sat there staring at each other as it seated itself on a branch above me. I felt my lips form into a smile. I didn't understand how people found ravens to be ugly creatures, I thought they were pretty.

"Hi there pretty bird," I cooed and the bird tilted it head slightly. I smiled even more.

"Come here," I whispered softly, afraid to scare it away "don't be afraid pretty birdy I won't hurt you." The bird tilted its head again before flying down to land on my knee, something I wasn't expecting at all. Had the bird understood me, and even then weren't they supposed to be afraid of humans? It was my turn to tilt my head as the bird stared up at me.

"Well hello there pretty one." I whispered again, slowly lifting my hand to run it across the sleek black feathers. It crowed softly and I smiled. I was shocked as a loud scream broke the peaceful silence.

"Aurora! Where the hell are you, you brat?!" I jumped up, frightening the bird and causing it to fly away. I sighed in desperation. Why did everything good in my life have to be ripped away from me because of this man?

"Come back please." I whispered towards the direction the raven flew "Please don't leave me here alone with him."

"Aurora!" I sighed once again before rushing off to greet my father.

When I reached the castle my father was standing just inside the door, a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Where were you?"

"I was out." I answered softly.

"Out _where?_ " He growled with impatience.

"I was just walking around the corn field." I lied. He rolled his eyes.

"Just go to your room." He responded. I thanked the heavens that he wasn't in too bad of a mood before running off to my room.

When I reached my room I smiled as my eyes landed on a small cake on my bed, the maids were always leaving small gifts and sweets on my bed. They were probably the only reasons that I was able to stay sane after all these years. When I got to the bed I noticed writing on the cake. I read over the writing and my eyes slowly widened. I had completely forgotten! How had I forgotten! I shook my head in disbelief and I suddenly felt my eyes begin to water. It may be my birthday but it was also the day that my mother died. I never celebrated my birthday. I sighed as my ears teared up even more, threatening to spill over. I bit my lip and moved over to my bed, reaching a hand underneath my pillow where I kept a picture of my mother. I grasped onto the picture and the tears began falling even faster as my body began to wrack with sobs. Every year after my birthday I would tell myself that I would stop crying every year about this.

I jolted up as the sound of peking on my window broke through the sound of my crying. I quickly pulled my hand out from beneath my pillow and looked over to the closed window. From here I could see the faint outline of what looked like a bird… Wait, it couldn't possibly be the same raven could it? I slowly got up and walked carefully towards the window. When I got close enough I realized it had something in its mouth… A flower of some sort. I slowly unlatched the window and let it open. The moment the bird could fit through it flew in the window and landed on my pillow, dropping the flower on my bed.

"I do hope you're not carrying any diseases." I joked and the bird just sat there, not seeming to think it was very funny. I giggled and walked over to the bird sitting down on the bed.

"Well now, what did you bring me?" I asked as I grabbed the flower, holding it close to expect it in the slight evening darkness that filled the room.

"Wait…" I jumped up and ran to the window so I had more light to inspect the flower and I gasped in surprise when I realized that it was actually what I thought it was.

"How… How did you find this? This isn't even an actual thing!" I turned around to look at the raven who continued to sit there quietly. I laughed at myself.

"How stupid of me, of course you're not going to answer, you even can't talk." The raven crowded softly and I smiled.

"Well thank you, I really appreciate it." The bird nodded and I tilted my head.

"Can you understand me?" The bird nodded again and I giggled happily.

"Really? That's so cool! Can you talk?" The bird just stared at me for a few seconds before shaking its head.

"Oh.. Right of course or else you would have already talked." I laughed at myself and ran my hand along the bird.

"Such a pretty bird." The bird made a soft sound and rubbed its head against my hand softly.

"I'm happy you came back actually, it's so lonely around here. I mean I have the maids and everything but they're kind of…. Weird and they aren't really around much…" I continued to ramble on for about an hour before I realized that the bird was probably getting annoyed. With my talking, so I stopped mid sentence and I looked at him. He was still sitting there, looking completely interested, but he could just be faking it. As far as I know he could have just been partly asleep. I smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry that I talk so much, you probably have somewhere to be." The bird shook his head and I smiled.

"Oh don't lie, you have a life of your own. I'll see you tomorrow though won't I? Well i mean only if you want to…" The bird seemed to look slightly disappointed when I accused him but brightened right up when I mentioned seeing him again. He jumped around slightly and I giggled.

"I guess I'll take that as I yes then." I said, getting up and walking to the window to open it.

"I should probably get going to sleep anyways." I said and the bird seemed to nod before jumping up onto the window seal. I smiled as it reached forward and pecked slightly at the hand I had on the window latch.

"I'll see you again tomorrow pretty birdy." I said softly before it flew away into the starry night.

 _ **Author's Note: Alright so I was watching Maleficent last night and I was all like "OMG THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER" and then I started thinking about writing a story about them… BUT I give FULL credit of the idea of the story to my friend. (Because to be completely honest I stole the plot of this story from something that happened in her story) But you know… It's very loosely based on it. I know I haven't been writing any of my other fanfictions but…. I've been writing stuff on fictionpress…. Sorry guys ;-; I'll try and start writing my other ones soon because it's summer. BTW I'm sorry this chapter is so rushed…..**_


End file.
